Because of you
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Winning a free vacation aboard the biggest and best Cruise ship in the world should be the best vacation ever but things turn for the worst when an unexpected enemy arise. Two enemies become unexpected allies as they get thrown into the worst sitch ever. RonGo AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT **own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The stench of death lingered in air as the cold wind blew through the chaos. Bodies upon bodies pilled up, battered and bruised as they lay on the ground like a canvas covered by black and red. Their numbers lost in the sea of life less corpse, their names and life, nothing but lost memories.

As wild fire scorches the earth, it dances wildly over the battle field while the black sky wept with sorrow. Underneath the heavy down pour, a solitary figure stands. Drenched in tears, sweat and rain, she remains unmoving like a statues in the middle of a garden of corpses. Amidst the onslaught she stands, her empty gaze towards the weeping dark sky. Eighteen years of pent up emotion finally released against the monster that brought her here, eighteen years of pent up emotions she had bottled up inside... and now it was over.

She didn't feel any better, if possible she feels even worse. For the longest time she had waited for this moment, the moment where she avenges his death but now that she had, it felt like nothing has changed. After all that she had done

"I'm sorry." She mutters with a weak voice. She apologized not to the many who have fallen under her hands, she apologized not for the wrongs that she had done but she apologized to him for becoming the monster he said she wasn't. As the words left her lips, it was as if a damn of emotion burst open and her tears freely rolled down her cheeks.

Watching from afar, a young genius and his three companions shiver as they look down upon the bloody scene before them. It was so grotesque that even the most experienced among them had to turn her gaze away from it all. This was too much, the carnage, the bloodshed, all of this to exact a revenge long promised. They had failed him and they had failed her. All they could do now was to try and make things right. If only they could have finished their preparation sooner... If only she did not catch wind of that evil madman... If only...

"I'll go first. I'll try to calm her down before you guys talk to her." The youngest among them said. She didn't wait for any of them to reply before jumping off the ledge where they stood. The other three wanted to stop her but they knew that she was right. If any of them tried to approach her now then they would probably just be added next to the pile of bodies underneath her feet.

It took the young woman meer seconds to get within hearing distance of the older woman. This should be safe enough, she thought. She knows that the older woman had already noticed her presence long before she even got to where she was standing but to her surprise the other woman remained idle as the rain drenched her.

This gave her enough time to study the woman before her. Gone was the young and beautiful spitfire, the lively spirit that breezed through problems and all. Her eyes have lost their luster, her body and spirit broken. She was now just an empty shell of who she used to be. Soaked in blood and covered in bruises, the woman others used to call a goddess was nothing more than beat up old woman.

Lost in her own thoughts, the younger woman did not notice the older woman move her head to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" The older woman asked in a tired voice. It was void of all emotion. Like a statue she stood in her spot, cold, unattached and unmoving. But she knew differently. She knew that there was still life in her. The older woman might be filled with anger and hurt but deep down she knew the woman everyone knew was still in there.

"Was all of this really necessary?" The younger woman asked as she looked around the bodies and the ruins.

"It is." Was her only reply.

"Doing all of this didn't change anything." The younger woman replied with anger. She knew that these men deserve what they got but this didn't help the older woman at all. Exacting revenge in this manner only deepened the wounds in the older woman's heart.

"I know... but at least it lessened the pain." The older woman replied in a whisper, more to herself than for the benefit of the younger woman.

"We all hurt, you're not the only one, you know!" The younger woman replied angrily. Her blood was starting to boil, her emotions threatening to break free. She looked into the older woman's emerald orbs, for so long she was told that they were filled with life but now all she could see in them was an empty void. A dark abyss that knows no end.

Cautiously, she walked towards the older woman. Slow but steady, each step more confident than the last. She might be able to break her out of this depression and rage. With great care she extended her arms, slow enough that it wouldn't alarm the older woman but enough to reach her before she pulled away.

And then it happened. Her arms wrapped around the older woman, her body stiffened but eventually relaxed and leaned on the younger woman. This is what she had longed for for so long. Having her arms wrapped around this woman who meant the world to her, she was already somewhat at peace. The feeling of her warmth was enough to make all the painful memories go away.

Time seems to slip by, when all of a sudden she felt the older woman's body stiffen once more.

"You!" She growled.

"I'm not here to fight." The new comer said with her hands up in surrender. It was true. Her only goal was to talk to the older woman, a talk that was long due. Before she could utter another word though, the older woman had already prepared to attack her.

"Like hell you aren't! It's all your fault!" The older woman spat as she tried to break herself free from the younger woman's hold. This newcomer was to blame. She was the reason he died, the reason that he had left her alone in this world. With the anger that had build up inside of her, it didn't take long for the older woman to over power the young woman that was holding on to her.

"Stop. We don't need to fight. I just want to talk." The newcomer tried to explain as she dodge kicks and punches that were sent her way. Her plea fell on deaf ears as the older woman continued with her assault. Rage had completely blinded her and all that she could see was red.

"I'm going to kill you!" The older woman yelled, anger continued to burn inside of her. There was no stopping her and that was for certain. Everyone thought that it was over when she lunged for the newcomer but before her body connected with the other woman, the younger woman was able to wrap her arms around the older woman and stop her in midair.

"Stop!" The younger woman pleaded, tears threatening to pour out or her eyes.

"Please, listen." The newcomer begged. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, heck it hasn't been easy from the start but deep down she knew that they had to start somewhere. Gathering all of the courage she has, the newcomer approached the older woman and held her hands.

"There's a way to save him." The newcomer started to explain. This stopped the older woman from struggling. She didn't continue to try to get free of the younger woman who was holding her down but instead she stayed down on the ground. For the first time since that incident, someone was giving her hope.

"You're lying..." The older woman said in disbelief. It's a lie, her mind whispered. She'd never tell a lie, her heart objected. Confusion started to seep into the cracks of her mind. There's so much history between her and the newcomer but because of the things that has happened, she was finding it very difficult to trust her, or anyone for that matter.

"There is a way... but neither of us can do it." The newcomer explained.

"What?!" This completely confused the older woman. One minute she was being told that the could save him but now she was being told that they couldn't do anything. Anger was starting to build inside of her once more but before she could do anything, the newcomer continued with what she was explaining.

"Neither of us can do it. It has to be her." The newcomer explained as she pointed to the younger woman.

"Her... why her?" The older woman suspiciously asked. She was more calmer now but she still has her suspicion with what the newcomer was saying. It didn't make sense to her. Neither of them can do it but the younger woman can?

"We don't have the power to do so. If it's her then there should be no problem. Plus, she has it inside of her just like he did." The newcomer added.

"No, this is just a trick. You are tryin to fool me! I'm not giving her up!" The older woman shouted with conviction. She had now already broken free of the younger woman's hold and had already stood up to her full height. Ready to fight, she had already taken an offensive position when she felt two femine hands hold on hers.

"It's okay. I'll be alright." The younger woman said as she tried to calm the older woman down. This did the job as they saw her lower her arms. There was defiance in her eyes but they saw that the younger woman was able to calm her down, calm enough maybe to be able to talk some sense into her.

"But..." Before the older woman could make anymore protest.

"She's right." A familiar voice agreed. Out of the shadows he appeared, aged from all the years that had passed but his stupid face was still almost the same. The sight of him made her remember the good old times, the times where things were still right. After the incident and those many years of pain and sorrow, he was the one that stood by her side.

"This is for the best." He assured her, his voice filled with conviction.

If there was anyone she could trust in this world then it was these three people around her. For all the bad and the wrong she had done, they had never given up on her. Feeling the world spinning around her, she approached the man and hugged him for all she's worth. She buried her face on his broadchest and cried away all those years that had passed.

"I'll be alright. This time, we'll make it all right." The young woman assured her as a blue aura started to emanate from her body. With her approval they were now set, they are now ready to do what must be done. Using her strength, his brain and the younger woman's power, they opened a rift through time, a passage that led to the past.

The path inside was violent, it roared with great force. A storm of energy and light, it boomed as they clashed. The older woman couldn't believe her eyes. They had passed through her before but it was not as violent as this. Fear for the younger woman arose in her heart. She couldn't do it, no, she will not let it happen again. Before she could act on her thought though, the younger woman had already jumped into the rift, a smile on her face as the light enveloped her.

"I'll be alright, Mama."

**A/N:**

Okay... So yeah... I've got a confession.. I can't write any updates with the previous stories that I've started.. I s**k, I know.. They just all feel so distant and we just don't meet eye-to-eye at the moment.. Ssooo... I'm sticking to this one for now.. I hope you like the start of this new story.. Please leave a review if you liked it and positive critism is very much welcome..


	2. Winner, Stealer and Killer

It's another fine day in the lovely City of Middleton. The sun is shinning, the sky is blue and the weather is fine, especially for challenge takers that dreams of the coveted Bueno Nacho grand prize. That's why Bueno Nacho lovers from all over Middleton have gathered today for a momentus event. After having announced a month ago of their Bueno Nacho XXXL three pounder Naco challenge drisseled with the El Diablo sauce, someone was finally going to conquer it. Many have tried but all have failed, all except for one Ronald 'The Ronman' Stoppable.

Today he was a man on a mission. Today is going to be the day that the challenge is going to bow down before him. After more than ninety nine piece of the challenger Naco, he was now down to his last piece and that last piece is now staring at him straight in the face. You're going down, Ron thought as he licked his lips before starting his attack.

As Kim entered Bueno Nacho, her ears were immediately assasulted by the loud cheering of the people around a certain goofy blond. Seeing him, she couldn't help but smile and join in on the cheering as Ron made his move on the last mouthful of his Naco. The more he chew the more people went wild, everyone knew that the less he was chewing the closer he was to the grand prize.

"Ronman! Ronman!"

The people continued to chant as Ron bravelly drizzled more of the El Diablo sauce on his Naco. Go big or go home, Ron mentally told himself. It took all that he had as he placed the last piece of the Challenger Naco into his mouth. As it touched his tongue, the spiciness immediately exploded followed by the varying flavours of the Naco. For a couple of seconds, Ron stood idle in his spot. People held their breath as they watched Ron's face changed color, the spiciness of the Naco very evident from the redness and distortion on his face.

"Booyah!" Ron shouted after he swallowed the last piece.

Another round of cheering erupted as Ron raised his hands in triumph. Relief washed over everyone as he playfully ran around giving high fives to the people around him. Kim was the last one on his victory run and as soon as he reached her, the people around them had already dispersed. She knew that he could do it but she still couldn't believe he had actually done it. To eat all of those Naco and have all of that El Diablo sauce on it, Kim could only shudder at the thought.

"Congratulations, Ronman." Kim congratulated her bestfriend before wrapping him in a tight embrace. She was so proud of him and happy that he had finally gotten what he had been working on this past month. Sure, she was against him eating all of those Nacos before but after seeing the determination in his face and knowing his stubborness, she couldn't help but simply be supportive.

Ron couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered while Kim laughed in his arms. They were now both celebrating with Rufus in a quiet corner of Bueno Nacho when they saw Ned from the counter walking towards them with a small envelope in hand that had the information about Ron's prize. Releasing himself from his bestfriend's hug, Ron approached Ned and officially took his award.

"Congratulations, Ron." Ned said as he shook the blond's hand. After that he handed Ron the small envelope and gave a short speech about Ron and his award. Flashes and clicks sounded off right after as people took photos of Ron and his award while Kim and Rufus watched from their table. Once the acceptance of the award was done, Ron quickly made his way back to their table.

"So what exactly is the award again?" Kim curiously asked as she looked over his shoulder to see what is inside the small envelope. Instead of answering his bestfriend's question, Ron quickly tore one end of the envelope and then pulled out the content to show to Kim. The redhead's eyes went wide as saucers when she saw the details on the card inside.

"Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh! You're going on a vacation aboard the S.S. Thigh-Panic!" Kim squealled as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ooh-yeah." Ron lazily dragged on as he gave her his signature goofy grin.

"More than a hundred shops and different recreational facilites." Kim dreamily muttered as she imagined what it would look like aboard the dreamship.

"Yeah, and there's the same number of restaurants as well. Pocket money and eat-all-you can during the trip. Life is good." Ron dreamily added as his goofy grin remained plastered on his face. This was a dream come true for him. The pocket money wasn't really what he needed considering his Naco Royalty money but what got him all hyped up when he heard the challenge was the all-you-can eat part during the whole trip. Ron knew that the S.S. Thigh-Panic was going to host most, if not all of the best restaurants in the world, and to be able to taste all of those dishes for free was like the best gift anyone can give him. His smile faltered though when his eyes landed on Kim and his best bud Rufus.

"Wish you and Rufus could come with me though." Ron told Kim. The excitement that was burning inside of him was quickly extinguished, like a fire doused with water, as the thought of being separated from his bestfriends entered his mind.

"It's okay, Ron. Think of it as some 'ME' time. Rufus will be okay with me, right buddy?" Kim told him before looking down at the hairless molerat for confirmation. The latter nodded in agreement before running up Kim's arm and then resting on her shoulder.

"Yup!" The naked molerat assured him.

"If you guys are okay with it, then vacation here I come!" Ron cheerfully shouted before marching out of Bueno Nacho with Kim and Rufus in tow. This is definitely a good day, a great day and he couldn't wait for tomorrow so that he can already start his well deserved vacation. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, Ron thought as the doors of Bueno Nacho closed behind them.

Meanwhile, inside a not so secret lair at an undisclosed location in Middleton...

"Shego! Shego, where are you?!" Dr. Drakken grumbled as he called out for his assistant. His patience was growing thin but since he was scared of his assistant, all he could do was shout and whine. Luckily, it seemed that Shego was close by so he didn't have to wait long like all the other times.

"What is it Dr. D?" Shego asked with an irritated tone. She already knew this whole scenario. Dr. D would call her, she pretends to listen and then halfway through his speech or even before that, she would've already dozed off. If it wasn't for the good pay that she was getting from him then she wouldn't even bother staying for the whole speech.

"After browsing through the many-super-super-cheap budget services..." and that's when she started to zone off. Honestly, if she recorded all of this rambling and put it up for sale on the Evil Shopping Channel, she was sure that she could make a small fortune out of it. Her slogan would be 'Better than sleep-o-sil'.

"Yeah, maybe that isn't such a bad idea." Shego muttered to herself as her eyes started to close. Her eyelids became heavy and her conciousness was starting to slip when all of a sudden, she was jolted back awake. Dr. Drakken's evil laugh accompanied by thunder and lightning brought her back from the land of dreams. This made Shego raise her eyesbrow at him but before she could ask, the door to the control room burst open. Smoke and static discharges snapped in the air as the silhouette of a towering figure appeared. Shego tried to discern the appearance of the newcomer but aside from the hunky figure and the black over all get up, she got nothing.

"Shego, meet your new partner... 'THE FINISHER'." Drakken proudly introduced the newcomer to his beautiful sidekick before laughing his evil laugh once more.

Shego had to admit that the newcomer had a certain aura to him. There wasn't much to see as he was covered with smoke and darkness, but from his getup and his built, she can tell that he had more to offer than what meets the eye. That was a good sign in her books, however, the name didn't fare well with her taste.

"Wait-wait-wait. We don't kill people, Dr. D." Shego told Drakken as she wave her hands in front of her in defiance. She might be evil and takes on evil jobs but she doesn't go as far as killing people. That's a big no-no for her, that's where she draws the line.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing?" Drakken asked in confusion. Shego was surprised by his statement. True, Drakken was a genius idiot but he never lied to her, well never with things like this, that is. Seeing the sincerity in his face only seemed to have fed the curiosity growing within her.

"Well... From his name it comes off as if he finishes people. You know... as in 'FINISHES'." Shego explained while she made a gesture of slicing her neck with her hand. This made Drakken knit his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what she meant. It took a couple of minutes, but once he got what she was hinting at, he quickly rebuked the idea.

"No-no-no. We don't kill people. much emotion going around with that one. 'The Finisher' is... Wait for it... Someone who finishes stuff!" Drakken announced with a huge grin on his face. It was as if the explanation he had just given her was the most important piece of information in the whole world. Shego however kept a skeptic look on her face.

"Err.. O-kay. So what exactly does he finishes?" Shego asked.

"Stuff." Drakken replied nonchalantly as if that one word was enough to explain everything. This only ticked Shego off as the stupid was only getting stupider. Why do I work for this idiot, Shego mentally asked herself. Charging up plasma on both her hands, Shego quickly sent a barrage of plasma balls over to Dr. Drakken's direction. This was followed by a number of small explosion as plasma collided with metal and concrete.

"This is too much headache for the amount of pay I get." Shego complained. Sighing as she massage the bridge of her nose, she decided it's best that she leave for a couple of hours to cool off. If she stayed here any longer, she might end up getting stupid too. As she was exiting the control room, Shego noticed a small card sticking out from under one of Dr. Drakken's purchases, the gold writing on it saying 'Congratulations' and 'Winner' piqued her interest.

"Wait a minute... Hello." Shego muttered as she picked up the small card. Her eyes immediately widened to the size of saucers when she completely read what it said. There printed in fine print was a congratulatory message saying that due to Dr. Drakken's loyalty to Smarty Mart, he had won an all expense paid vacation aboard the S.S. Thigh-Panic. This caused a cheshire grin to appear on Shego's beautiful face as the wheels inside her head started to turn.

"I'm using my paid leaves, Dr. D! I'm going on a vacation!" Shego shouted back to Drakken before disappearing from sight.

This is what she was looking and she was definitely going to grab this opportunity. How many people could say that they were invited to board the S.S. Thigh-Panic on her maiden voyage? The answer, only a handful. Only the rich and privilaged were invited for this momentus event and she was one of the few privilaged to join.

"Wait. What paid leaves?" Drakken cluelessly asked as he tried to free himself from the debries that were on top of him.

Unknown to Ron and Shego, in a secret lair on an uncharted island, an unknown villain was lurking. For months he had been patiently waiting for this opportunity, the opportunity to get even with one Ronald Stoppable. He had been careful, and now, finally after his long wait, the plan that he has so meticulously made is about to unfold. The gears of fate has started to turn and now that all the pieces are in place, the game of death was about to start. With no one the wiser, the storm that's brewing will come and the tide that it brings will swallow everything.

"You'll finally get what you deserve, Ron Stoppable!" The figure angrily shouted as he threw his wine glass on the monitor. The day of retribution is at hand, the day to exact his revenge is near and now that his army is ready, nothing and no one is going to stop him.

"Soon, I will be stepping on your corpse and I will be enjoying every minute of it." The figure declared before giving off a maniac laugh.

**A/N:**

I've been told that the prologue was a bit confusing.. I apologize to anyone who was confussed.. The prologue and chapter one was supposed to be uploaded as a pair but due to some changes done on chapter one, I had to put up the prologue first.. Again I apologize for any confusion and I hope that you guys would still continue to read and support the story..


End file.
